Chain Girl
by Aamu16
Summary: A veces, la libertad es incompatible con el amor. Kaneki Ken es tu novio, estás con él en Aogiri, pero estás empezando a amar tu libertad más de lo que lo amas a él. Hoy por fin te lo has planteado, ¿De verdad quieres seguir siendo el pájaro en la jaula? Después de todo... "Canta pajarito, canta." ¿No era así? Kaneki x lectora/ Ayato x lectora/ Quizás Oc x lectora.
1. Chain Girl

Otra vez te había dejado sola, siempre lo hacía, a veces para trabajar para Aogiri, otras para irse con otra mujer, a veces incluso por que sí. No lo entendías, ¿Por qué si prefiere a otras mujeres para pasar el rato seguías tú ahí? No tenía sentido, pero claro, pocas cosas tenían sentido desde hace tiempo, como el hecho de que no lo hubieses abandonado cuando te engañó por primera vez con Touka o cuando le dijeron que tendrías que pasar por las manos de un torturador si quería que quedases allí o al ver esas asquerosas miradas de los otros ghouls, unos te miraban con asco, otros con lujuria, incluso algunos te trataban como un gato callejero, era humillante, era denigrante, pero sobretodo, era real.

Era una suerte de que tuviese acceso a red en ese desolado lugar, le habías pedido a Kaneki un ordenador con acceso a internet, ese había sido tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero claro, siempre hay peros, ellos habían estado mirando tu historial, por si acaso, eso lo habías descubierto ese mismo día. Los ghouls encargados no habían podido resistirse y habían dejado una pintada en medio de la pared con el ordenador encendido y la página del historial abierta para darle ese mensaje. "Canta pajarito, canta.". Tú solo te descargabas música, no había nada más en tu ordenador música, música y más música, adorabas cantar, a veces bailabas al son te la música. Antes te gustaba ahora te aferrabas a ella, desde esos días a manos de ese cerdo que había sido el primero en minar tu auto estima. Kaneki se había aferrado a los números, tú a las canciones, a cada una de sus letras, a cada uno de sus acordes.

Y lo peor era que era verdad, eras como un pobre pájaro que tontamente había entrado a una jaula que ni siquiera era de oro, era de hierro y estaba llena de óxido, que además estaba rodeada de gatos hambrientos con la única protección de un descuidado amo. Quizás por eso, en aquellos raros momentos en los que Kaneki era tierno, te decía que eras como una preciosa joya que resplandecía en medio de un basurero. Pero las joyas deberían estar donde brillan, donde se cuidan con esmero y se elogian por su belleza, pero claro, no podías decirle eso a tu "novio" o mejor dicho a tu protector, sería como pararse en frente de una manada de leones y esperar que no te coman, estúpido y suicida.

Después de ver esa pintura hiciste escándalo durante media hora, los primeros diez minutos te salió una risa amarga y envenenada desde lo más profundo, el resto del tiempo lloraste amargamente las pocas lágrimas que te habían quedado después de la tortura. Finalmente cuando paraste, te quedaste en medio de un abrumador silencio, que se te hizo tan abismal como tu soledad. Lo que no sabías era que habías hecho tanto ruido que Ayato, quien pasaba por una extraña casualidad por allí, se había pasado a echar un vistazo.

Oe, humana, deja de hacer tanto ruido, es molesto. – te dijo, una especie de locura extraña que habías desarrollado durante los días de tortura se apoderó de ti en ese momento, a pesar de que sabías que te podía matar con solo una de sus manos, empezaste a hablar con la cara empapada de lágrimas y algunos mechones de pelo en la cara.

Oh, lo siento tanto maestro, mis más sinceras disculpas, un pájaro no debería hacer ruido ¿Verdad? – preguntaste de manera retórica, viste en su cara que pensaba que o bien te habías vuelto loca, o bien querías morir, en todo caso te iba a matar por el tono ácido e irónico que habías empleado. – ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Me perdonaría si canto para usted? ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, "Canta pajarito, canta" – entonces y solo entonces vio la pintada que estaba detrás de ti, por increíble que pareciese no le gustó nada, más por el mal humor que se gastaría Parche con él, después de todo estaba a cargo de la supervisión de ese asunto.

Te levantaste, te tambaleaste y te volviste hacía el ordenador, pasaste por la lista y encontraste una, _Continued story_, dejaste que te llenara, te secaste las lágrimas y en medio de la estancia te pusiste a bailar mientras cantabas, te dejaste llevar por la hermosa música y dejaste de ser consciente de que Ayato estaba allí.

Él no sabía que hacía todavía allí, quería haberte parado cuando te dirigiste hacía el ordenador, y ahora se veía sí mismo el gran Ayato, cuyo Kagune eran prácticamente alas, uno de los capitanes de Aogiri Tree, viéndote bailar, comparándote con un pájaro. Y por primera vez en muchos años encontró algo bello, te encontró a ti una humana, una miserable y estúpida humana, bella.

No sabías cómo pero había acabo la canción y con ella tu locura, volvías a estar en tus casillas otra vez y no podías creer lo que veías, Ayato se había quedado a verte, pensabas que se había ido en cuanto habías empezado a cantar la canción de instrumentos de viento y suave tono. Te quedaste mirándole, y entonces él volvió en sí, pudiste o creíste ver un rubor en su cara, pero fue tan mínimo tan fugaz que pensaste que lo habías imaginado.

Entonces Kaneki entró por la puerta, primero te vio a ti, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, frunció el ceño, luego vio a Ayato y lo frunció aún más.

Tu novia estaba haciendo mucho ruido y vine a ver, me la encontré llorando. – esas palabras bastaron para que el ojo de Kaneki se volviera negro y rojo. Ayato señaló la pared y por tanto la frase. – "Canta pajarito, canta." – repitió casi aburrido.

Viste como Kaneki apretaba los puños y luego los relajaba, su ojo volvió a la normalidad.

Pensé que habría sido algo más grave. – esas simples palabras bastaron para romperte el corazón. Al final lo eras, realmente lo eras, era el pajarito de Kaneki. El estúpido pájaro que se había dejado atrapar como una boba, la bailarina que da vueltas en la caja de música, la marioneta del ghoul de un solo ojo, de Parche, uno de los capitanes de Aogiri Tree. No te diste cuenta de cuándo pero cuando volviste del shock Ayato ya se había ido y Kaneki te miraba inexpresivo como siempre.

No lo miraste a los ojos, con la mirada gacha te dirigiste a la cocina, sentiste que te cogían de un brazo y te volvían con fuerza y rapidez, de un momento a otro Kaneki te estaba besando posesivamente, dominante y posesivo, esas eran las características de Kaneki al besar desde hacían un tiempo. Ni siquiera te resististe, ¿Para qué? No tenía caso hacerlo, respondiste débilmente. Cuando el aire os faltó os separasteis, nada, no podías decir que estaba pensando, desde que lo pillaste con Touka ya no podías decirlo, a veces habías pensado que nunca pudiste. Seguramente sería así.

Te soltó y te dio las buenas noches, ni un abrazo, ni un te quiero, nada; estabas convencida lo único que Kaneki sentía por ti era posesión. Pero eso era peligroso, después de todo hasta ahora no te había dado nada más que besos, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento y sin previo aviso.

Desganada fuiste a la cocina, cogiste un cubo y un estropajo, llenaste el cubo de agua y metiste el estropajo dentro, te lo llevaste a donde estaba la pintada y empezaste a restregar, despacio, sin prisas, no había ninguna a fin de cuentas. Y empezaste a llorar otra vez, esta vez en silencio mientras limpiabas la pared. Le diste de repente algunos golpes a la pared, como si con eso pudieses romper las palabras, las letras, el significado de aquella frase, como si con eso pudieras romper los barrones de la jaula que te aprisionaban.

Mientras, aunque no lo sabías Ayato te miraba desde lejos.

¿Cómo he podido pensar que era hermosa? – se reprochó a sí mismo con rabia y el entrecejo fruncido, no solo eras humana sino que también eras débil, dos de las cosas que él más odiaba en este mundo. Casi podía ver unas alas a tu espalda, blancas y grandes que podrían llevarte a cualquier lado lastradas con cadenas oxidadas que no te atrevías a romper.

Como tampoco sabías que arriba estaba Kaneki metido en la ducha, lamentándose de lo estúpido que era. ¿Cómo he podido decir eso? Se preguntaba, ¿Solo eso? ¿Algo más?, por favor acaban de llamar a la mujer que amaba pájaro, marioneta, juguete.

Pero ¿Tenía derecho a reclamarla como suya? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho? No lo creía, pero aún así lo hacía te reclamaba como suya, te había encerrado en una jaula y te había retenido entre sus brazos privándote de libertad, quizás sonara enfermizo pero así lo sentía, que eras suya y solo suya, que te amaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. El motivo de este encierro era simple y llanamente que quería que lo eligieras, por encima de todo y de todos, pero no estaba seguro de si lo elegirías a él estando en libertad, por eso no correría ese riesgo.

No cuando podía evitarlo.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que lo único que hacía así era hacerte cambiar de opinión, que poco a poco, lentamente, empezabas a ansiar la libertad, empezabas a amarla más de lo que le amabas a él.

¿Estaría bien? Él te había protegido, pero también te había hecho daño; te había amado, pero acababa de demostrar que no le importabas, y así podías seguir la lista.

Ken… – llamaste, aunque sabías que no podía oírte, y formulaste la terrible y liberadora pregunta. – Si yo desapareciera… ¿Me buscarías? – antes la respuesta estaba clara como el agua, pero ahora que el agua se había enturbiado no la sabías.

Quizás deberías comprobarla…


	2. Justo como la flor del iris

Era un día bonito, el cielo estaba despejado y tus lágrimas se habían secado. Antes de caer dormida, recordabas haberte tambaleado hasta la cama y despacio para no despertar a Kaneki, te metiste a dormir. Como siempre no estaba al amanecer, pero extrañamente esa ausencia te dolía más que de costumbre, viste una nota en la mesita de noche. La cogiste y la leíste. "Piensa en algo que quieras y cuando vuelva dímelo." Lo primero que te vino a la mente fue obviamente tu libertad pero eso no lo podías pedir, entonces se te ocurrió algo, pintura. Le pedirías pintura.

Te levantaste y en completo silencio, levemente interrumpido por tus pisadas, te hiciste el desayuno y te aseaste. El agua caliente sentaba bien en una mañana fría como esa.

Acababas de secarte el pelo cuando llamaron a tu puerta, ¿Kaneki? Pero en la nota decía que vendría por la noche… no tenía sentido, se suponía que nadie tenía asuntos contigo en esa organización, entonces ¿Por qué? Tumbaron la puerta, era un ghoul hambriento que no había encontrado nada de comer por las calles desde que había llegado Aogiri, no sabías cómo había traspasado el perímetro de seguridad de esa zona, pero estabas segura de que tenías que esconderte, suerte que no habías salido aún del baño. Con cuidado y haciendo el menos ruido posible te metiste dentro de la bañera, tomaste una respiración profunda y te sumergiste. No podías oír nada, tus sentidos estaban embotados, eso te hacía sentir insegura, tampoco sabías si cuando se te acabara el aire el ghoul se habría ido. Tan solo rezaste al dios que fuere para que todo saliera bien y tú pudieras salir viva de allí.

Ayate estaba desesperado, no sabía a dónde diablos había ido ese ghoul, era un callejero al que había estado persiguiendo por un rato, pero lo había perdido de vista. Esto le iba a causar problemas.

Oe, oe, no bromees. – dijo al olerlo en tu casa, ayer la pintada y ahora un callejero, realmente tenías mala suerte.

Se te estaba acabando el aire, no sabías qué ibas a hacer cuando se te acabara del todo, espera, sí sabías qué hacer, era una completa locura pero aún te quedaba un poco de orgullo, si no peleas no ganas, eso era lo que habías oído y era cierto, tanto como que el mundo era cruel. Intentaste tranquilizarte tanto como te fuese posible y rebajar los latidos de tu corazón.

Poco a poco, el aire dejó de hacerte tanta falta… durante tres segundos, por fin te decidiste a salir de la bañera, al hacerlo oíste pasos por el pasillo, quizás fuese la segunda vez que registraba la casa, quizás acababa de entrar, te daba igual.

Una ventana, no tenía rejas como esas de tu antigua casa, en la que vivías antes de conocer a Kaneki y meterte en toda esa locura. Te encaramaste a la ventana y miraste hacía abajo, 10 metros, tal vez más, seguramente te mataras, a menos que un milagro ocurriese, pero antes que un idiota sádico te destrozara y probablemente te comiera viva era preferible estrellarte contra el suelo. Entonces entró al cuarto, se te había olvidado que cuando estabas mojada la intensidad de tu aroma se incrementaba, era una de tus peculiaridades. "Justo como la flor de iris." Te había dicho Kaneki cuando empezaron a salir y tú se lo contaste…

Flash Back

-"Ah, estoy totalmente empapada." – dijiste a nadie en particular mientras entrabas al café que habías descubierto hacía poco.

-"Disculpe señorita, ¿Quiere que le traiga una toalla?" – te preguntó el camarero con parche en el ojo, tenía un gesto dulce y amable, además de una sincera sonrisa. Te pareció, más que guapo, lindo.

-"Si es posible…" – fue tu respuesta, estabas sonrojada y apartaste la vista. Volvió al minuto con una mullida toalla que, por algún motivo, en vez de dártela, la puso encima de tu cabeza. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó la toalla, se puso completamente rojo y empezó a tropezarse con sus palabras para disculparse. Acabaste riéndote de lo tierno que parecía, entonces paró y se quedó mirándote. – "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntaste inocente. De nuevo volvió a sonrojarse y apartó la mirada, puso una mano en su nuca y sin mirarte a los ojos contestó a tu pregunta.

-"No, solo pensé que…" – ahora tenías curiosidad, ¿Qué había pensado? ¡Pero espera un segundo! ¡¿Por qué te importaba?! Aún así no pudiste evitar preguntarle.

-"Pensaste…" – dijiste invitándole a continuar, estabas un poco sonrojada también, pero no te habías dado cuenta aún.

-"Que… que tienes una bonita sonrisa." – dijo eso hizo que fueras consciente del calor de tus mejillas. – "Ta- también que hueles bien." – pero al momento se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, y cuando se volvió a mirarte estabas roja como un tomate. – "¡Pe-perdón! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Bueno, en realidad sí, pero…!" – volvía a tropezarse con sus propias palabras pero tú tampoco eras capaz en ese momento de hilar una frase completa.

-"¡Kaneki! ¡¿Qué diablos haces coqueteando?! ¡Mueve el culo y ponte a trabajar!" – oísteis de repente. Era una chica de pelo negro y relucientes ojos azules, el muchacho, al parecer se llamaba Kaneki, dio un salto y fue corriendo a donde estaba la otra chica, con una sonrisa viste como le echaban la bronca al pobre.

Fuiste hacia donde estaba el baño, en al pasar de encontraste con el motivo por el cual empezaste a ir esa cafetería, allí estaba él. Tu querido, querido tío. Lo saludaste y le diste las noticias. – "Creo que podré ayudarte esta noche, no tengo nada más que hacer." – te había dicho varias veces que no lo ayudases y esa no fue la excepción. – "Vamos tío, no seas así, me metí en esto cuando era una cría y Anteiku estaba recién formado, no me vengas a decir ahora que estás en contra de que sepa todo." – en efecto, tenías un pasado oscuro y retorcido, tus manos no estaban del todo limpias pero tampoco del todo sucias, en todo caso tu tío no quería que te las ensuciaras más.

-"Jefe…" – llamó Touka cuando te vio allí, entonces te quitaste la toalla de la cabeza y finalmente te pudo reconocer. – "Oh, _, espera un segundo, entonces con quien Kaneki estaba flirteando era…" – al parecer se dio cuenta por fin, entonces llamó a Kaneki hecha una furia, pobre chico, lo malo es que tu tío tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, emitía una horrible y peligrosa aura oscura.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces usted es la sobrina del jefe? ¡Me disculpo por haber sido tan atrevido! ¿Entonces es usted también un ghoul?" – preguntó, no era de extrañar, después de todo ese era "el chico peculiar" del que su tío estaba hablando el otro día durante la cena.

-"No, soy completamente humana, a decir verdad fui adoptada por Yoshimura-san; perdí a mis padres siendo solo una niña y él me acogió, aunque no he cogido su apellido." – explicaste.

Pasaron un rato hablado, cuando Touka fue a por ropa para ti arriba y tu tío a atender el café te preguntó algo que no esperabas, después de olfatear un poco el aire te llamó la atención.

-"Nee, _-chan" – era bueno que no te llamase por tu apellido, no eran ningunos desconocidos, al menos desde que estaba en Anteiku, quizás tú sí para él, pero él no para ti, gracias a tu tío.

-"¿Um? ¿Qué sucede Kaneki-kun?" – le preguntaste inocente mientras te terminabas de secar el cabello con el secador que Touka te había traído hacía unos minutos.

-"Esto, no quiero parecer mal educado pero, ¿Por qué antes tu perfume era más fuerte?" – preguntó directamente poniéndose un poco rojo en el proceso, esas eran muchas veces para unas pocas horas, empezaba a preocuparte el estado de salud de tu nuevo amigo.

-"Por extraño que parezca mi aroma es más fuerte si estoy mojada, y no es un perfume Kaneki-kun, sino mi olor natural." – le aclaraste haciendo que se pusiera más rojo, aunque no te molestaba tanto, después de todo puede que fueras adoptada cuando eras niña por Yoshimura pero eso no te había quitado ninguno de tus recuerdos, todavía te resultaba familiar el tratar a las personas como lo hacías en tu país natal. Aunque se te había pegado algo de esa cultura tan recatada que tenían los japoneses.

-"Justo como la flor del iris entonces." – era lindo que te comparasen con una flor, justo entonces entraron Touka y el jefe, viste como a Kaneki lo recorría un escalofrío y sentiste como te recorría otro a ti, desde luego esos dos juntos enfadados daban un miedo atroz.

Fin del Flash back.

¿Por qué tenías que recordar algo así justo ahora? Sin pensártelo dos veces, sin mirar atrás, te tiraste por la ventana, estabas empapada y tenías un frío de mil demonios por culpa del viento, pero estaba bien, todo lo que deseabas se haría realidad en unos momentos, en breves instantes serías libre de todo, incluso de tu cuerpo. No era como si quieras morir, realmente te gustaba estar viva, pero eso no era vida, eso era ser una patética marioneta de la cual se servían para entretenerse.

Querías apreciar lo último que verías en esta vida, quizás la siguiente fuera mejor, quién sabe, quizás hasta podrías encontrar de nuevo a Kaneki y esta vez tener una vida normal, una relación normal, peleas normales, quizás una ruptura de pareja normal, quizás una vida feliz y normal. Era increíble como después de haber vivido una vida extraordinaria se deseaba la normalidad.

Te diste la vuelta mientras caías, no era como si lo último que quieras ver fuera el suelo de cemento acercándose más y más.

El cielo de un precioso color azul, un color que irónicamente te parecía ahora más vivo que nunca.

Cabello blanco.

Alas rasgadas.

Y lo siguiente que viste fue oscuridad.


	3. Alcanzar tu mano

Como no sé poner notas de autor en esta página y no encuentro ningún tutorial que me vaya bien así que lo pongo aquí, os dejo elegir con quién quedaros, con A) Kaneki B) Ayato o C) OC, ponedme en los review con quién os queréis quedar (Modo encuesta) y quien tenga mayor puntuación de los tres será vuestra pareja.

La cursiva es el narrador.

La negrita es el flash back, realmente me encanta hacerlos.

Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo de la historia.

No estabas consciente de nada, solo sabías que estaba oscuro, sentías un calor asfixiante y de vez en cuando una mano fría te aliviaba tiernamente, no sabías quien era pero eso daba igual. Te sentías bien y solo eso era importante.

_Kaneki había ido como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarte cuando Ayato le comunicó que un callejero, errante o como los llamara Aogiri había entrado al edificio que compartía contigo. Sabía que algo así podría pasar, por eso insistió en que algún capitán vigilara esa zona pero ninguno se comprometió, habían dicho que si tenían tiempo lo harían pero eso le era suficiente, tenía muy claro que si algo te pasaba por culpa de Aogiri perderían a algún que otro capitán._

_Le era más rápido avanzar con su Kagune así que no dudo en utilizarlo le importaba más bien poco si los edificios se derrumbaban debido a los brazos del mismo, solo sabía que hacía tiempo que no se había sentido así de desesperado._

_Ayato tampoco se quedaba atrás, muy a su pesar había acabado asociando tu seguridad al éxito, proteger a una humana en una sociedad de ghouls como lo era Aogiri no era nada fácil y de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso de poder cumplir con semejante tarea y cumplir también con sus obligaciones como capitán. Aunque debería ser parche quien debería protegerte, pero aunque parecía que no lo hacía en absoluto por detrás siempre cuidaba de ti._

_Entró al edificio y subió los pisos con rapidez, cuando abrió la puerta ese desgraciado estaba en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa de lunático y cara de pervertido, por Dios, hasta estaba sonrojado. Aunque la verdad es que olía realmente bien, a [olor favorito] y a [segundo olor favorito], y la fuente de ese olor eras tú, ¿Pero cómo…? Ah, qué más daba en esa situación si se había fijado en tu olor o no, el caso es que era bastante más intenso que de costumbre y eso lo había atraído como la miel a las abejas. Desplegó su Kagune y en cuestión de milisegundos estaba muerto, entró a tiempo para verte en el aire. No tardó más de 30 segundos en saltar por la ventana detrás de ti._

_Kaneki estaba en el edificio de enfrente cuando te vio saltar. No podía ser cierto, no era cierto, no estaba viendo eso, o eso fue lo que deseo en el instante que empezó tu caída a toda velocidad desde el piso que compartían, te vio darte la vuelta en el aire quedando de cara al cielo, te vio levantar la mano y te vio intentar alcanzar el cielo._

_Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo Ayato se propulsó con su Kagune al igual que Kaneki. Ambos habían extendido sus manos, no, no podías irte de su lado, su orgullo/su cordura dependían de si vivías o morías. No, les habían costado muy caros mantenerlos como para que ahora ambos, tú y él/ella, salierais volando. Literalmente estabais volando por la ventana._

(Punto de vista de Kaneki)

Te escapabas, no, no era eso, él no te podía alcanzar. No llegaba, no te conseguía alcanzar, a pesar de que antes era tan fácil coger tu mano. Pero cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, cuánto habíais cambiado. Tus ojos, ¿Qué era lo que se veía reflejado en esos ojos que tanto amaba, que tanta falta le hacían?

Quería verse reflejado en las ventanas de tu alma. En esos espejos [color de tus ojos] que tanto amaba, en esos ojos donde brillaba la luz, donde cuando se veía reflejado podía ver sus manos limpias, su cara sin máscara; ahh ¿Cómo le verías tú a él? Siempre se lo había preguntado, pero nunca te lo había preguntado, espera, sí lo había hecho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Flash back.

**Hoy era vuestra primera cita, estaba tan nervioso, que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, ambos lo notaron. Aunque no se le podía decir realmente una cita, solo iban a ir a una librería y después irían a dar un paseo y quizás tomar café en algún sitio que no fuera el Anteiku, una cosa era estar en familia y otra muy distinta era que te estuvieran matando con la mirada o susurrándote "No la cagues." Al oído mientras se suponía que estabas tomándote un rico café con tu novia y hablando de cosas interesantes.**

**Te vio llegar, tan bonita como siempre, tan guapa como nunca; el maquillaje resaltaba tus ojos, tu cara estaba un poco roja por el frío, y se preguntó si te habrías arreglado mucho para él, esperaba que no, no quería que cada vez que salieses con él tuvieras que maquillarte demasiado, eso arruinaría tu bonita piel. Además eras muy bonita al natural, aunque maquillada… parecías una modelo de revista.**

**Se quedó mirándote a los ojos hasta que agitaste una mano frente a su cara, dio un salto producto de los reflejos y te vio hacer un puchero.**

**-"Mou, Kaneki-kun escúchame cuando te hablo." – te oyó exigir, se rascó la nuca nervioso y te pidió disculpas, volviste a sonreír. – "Te he preguntado si nos vamos ya."**

**-"Eh, sí claro." – contestó él girándose, sintió como te colgabas de su brazo y se le calentaron las mejillas, pero no por el frío precisamente.**

**Era divertido estar contigo, ambos os divertíais hablando sobre el libro que habíais leído o que estabais leyendo en ese momento, comparándolos o descubriendo cosas que no habíais notado antes, os tomasteis un café en medio de un cómodo silencio.**

**Entonces se volvió a quedar embobado mirándote la cara y las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin poder evitarlo.**

**-"¿Cómo me veo reflejado en tus ojos?" – preguntó, al momento se dio cuenta de su error y te miró esperando que no le hubieras oído algo imposible debido a la distancia a la que estabais. Te vio reír y te contestó así.**

**-"**** Querían hablar, pero no pudieron; había lagrimas en sus ojos. Ambos estaban pálidos y delgados; pero aquellos rostros pálidos estaban iluminados con el amanecer de un nuevo futuro.**** es una frase de ****Crimen y Castigo**** de Dostoyevski. – no entendía qué querías decir, tal vez que tenías esperanzas de un futuro juntos, quizás habías mal interpretado su pregunta, quizás ambas cosas, quizás ninguna pero no querías darle una respuesta aún, todo era posible.**

**Eras de mente voluble, te dejabas llevar en ocasiones, en otras no, todo dependía de hacia dónde soplara el viento. Por eso es que sentía que había encontrado una joya, que un ruiseñor azul se le había posado en el dedo, algo único e irremplazable.**

**-"Kaneki-kun, me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado, pero a veces para siempre es solo un segundo." – cuando esa frase salió de tus labios Kaneki te miró con atención, mirabas por la ventana como caían las gotas de lluvia, ya no estabas sonriendo y en tus ojos se veía una paz acuática, meditabunda.**

Fin del flash back

Desde entonces siempre había estado asustado, porque esa frase le asustó y le seguía asustando. Si solo, pudiera alcanzar al menos una de tus manos, podría convertir ese segundo en una hora, un día, un mes, un año, muchos años, toda la vida.

Punto de vista de Ayato.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esa era la palabra que se repetía en su mente mientras te veía caer sin remedio, y para colmo también Parche estaba allí, esa le iba a costar cara. Mucho, de eso estaba seguro.

Solo un poco más y podría agarrar tu mano, aunque solo lo hacía por orgullo eras realmente un dolor de cabeza, lo confundías y odiaba estar confundido era como si sus pensamientos se estiraran, se contrajeran y por último se enredaban volviéndose una maraña que no podía ser deshecha sino era con paciencia y él desde luego mucha no tenía eso era obvio para cualquiera que hubiera tenido una conversación con él.

Era fácil decir que al principio lo hizo para conocer las debilidades de Parche y usarlas contra él, pero ya no era solo eso, ahora le eras ridículamente interesante, desde hacía un tiempo te había estado observando, intentaba descubrir qué era lo que Parche veía en ti. Por ahora había concluido que eras estúpidamente amable y que cocinabas bien.

Desde hacía unos meses Parche se llevaba su parte de la comida a vuestro apartamento, la dejaba allí y comía la que le habías preparado anteriormente, mientras el comía el plato ya preparado del otro día tú te habías dedicado a limpiar y trocear la carne. Recordaba la primera vez que os había visto, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, una humana, manipulando carne humana de esa manera como si fuera carne de cerdo o de vaca… No parecías sentir asco, o repulsión, ni siquiera un poco de repelús.

Ahí comenzaste a intrigarle, luego estaba el tiempo que pasabas sola en el departamento porque Parche tenía una misión y él estaba libre en ese momento, iba a verte desde lejos como siempre y tú siempre estabas haciendo algo, cantar, leer, pintar, escribir incluso bailar de vez en cuando. Pero la pasada noche fue la primera que bailaste sabiendo que él estaba allí y bailaste para él, tan grácil como siempre, el suelo parecía quemarte los pies.

Realmente parecías un pájaro que iba de una rama a otra, quizás un colibrí, quizás otro pájaro, él no tenía mucha idea de eso. Pero claro, tu querido novio no sentía tu dolor, no veía tus lágrimas o escuchaba tus lamentos. Francamente le dabas pena, realmente te parecías a un gato callejero que buscaba algunas caricias, aunque por la forma en que te comportabas no parecías darte cuenta de que dabas esa impresión. Un dulce y confiado gatito que solo buscaba un poco de cariño, obviamente, eras débil y no tenías poder de ningún tipo ni clase pero aún así te quedaba algo de orgullo. Un orgullo que te había hecho elegir entre una muerte u otra, no confiabas en los milagros, él tampoco, pero por una vez… le gustaría que uno ocurriera.

Le gustaría conseguir alcanzar esa mano que Parche tan desesperadamente deseaba agarrar, solo para saber qué era tan especial acerca de ti como para desesperar de esa manera a alguien como el muchacho de pelo blanco y actitud odiosa, al menos para él.

Todo era simple y llana curiosidad.

_Finalmente ambos alcanzaron tu mano, te sostuvieron y pararon la caída con sus Kagunes. Kaneki te cogió en sus brazos y te llamó una y otra vez, que estuvieras tan caliente no era normal, lo normal era que estuvieras fría, que tu respiración fuera tranquila, no agitada. Ayato se dio cuenta en seguida, tenías fiebre y había que llamar a un médico, algún subordinado podía hacer de médico en todo caso. Era una solución pésima, pero era la mejor que tenían por el momento, ya que Tatara no lo haría aunque se lo pidiesen._

_Hacía un rato que te habían puesto en la cama a descansar en el nuevo ático que compartiríais Kaeki y tú, no te habías despertado en todo el día y eso preocupaba a Kaneki. El médico que habían encontrado era una ghoul llamada Sakura, era buena y no le importaba si era humano o ghoul, realmente tenía vocación médica. Ayato había recibido el "castigo" de cuidarte, mientras que a Kaneki no habían dejado de enviarle a misiones, el uno habría dado lo que fuera por estar en el papel del otro. Sin lugar a dudas._

_Ahora el problema estaba en si Ayato no te mataba antes de tiempo por incordiarlo al estar enferma así como en que Kaneki a raíz de esto matase a quien no debía. Ciertamente eras una humana que traía muchos problemas… aunque eso dependiendo de la persona podía resultar divertido o un completo incordio._


	4. El sueño, la conversación y el abrazo

Bien, lo primero que haré será pediros perdón a todos por el capítulo anterior, ya me han regañado por lo del cambio de narrador.

Soy mujer, por si os lo preguntáis.

Por ahora Kaneki va ganando en la encuesta, pensé que Ayato tendría más votos… en fin, el público es el público. No intento influenciaros… ¡Oh qué demonios! claro que sí lo hago.

Bueno, espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo de la historia.

Por primera vez en días podías levantarte de la cama, y era un alivio después de todo estabas harta de Ayato y él también de ti. Aunque a veces cuando te levantabas en mitad de la noche podías verlo como la cabeza entre sus brazos y arrodillado al lado de tu cama.

Era raro verlo así, pacífico y tranquilo, pero más extraño aún se te hacía que durmiera al lado de tu cama, sinceramente se te hacía tierno y confuso. Pero, nunca habías visto a Kaneki al lado de tu cama, como otras noches al despertarte por el insomnio derramaste lágrimas amargas por su culpa. Pero eran inútiles, a menos que Kaneki las viera derramarse eran total y completamente inútiles. Te las quitaste con rabia, pero te moviste más de la cuenta, despertaste a Ayato en el proceso.

¿Qué…? – preguntó desorientado y en una voz muy baja, luego te vio, furiosa y triste, la luna derramaba su luz plateada sobre ti creando un velo y haciendo resplandecer tus lágrimas saladas.

Entonces te diste cuenta de que estaba despierto, lo miraste asustada y él te miraba incrédulo, por una parte no parecía creer el hecho de que estabas llorando y por otra parecía no saber qué hacer o decir.

Parezco patética. – soltaste a nadie en particular, aunque eso le hizo reaccionar un poco. – Lloro cuando no tiene sentido que lo haga, qué idiota. – y es que en ese mundo duro y cruel las lágrimas eran para muchos, entre ellos Ayato, una muestra de debilidad.

¿Se las merece? – preguntó de improviso, sorprendiéndote con creces, ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? – ¿Se merece Parche esas lágrimas? Yo creo que nadie merece las lágrimas de otro, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar. Ahora duerme, a ver si te recuperas de una vez y me dejan salir a cazar otra vez.

¿Te estaba… dando ánimos? Realmente, Ayato era un muchacho extraño… o a esa conclusión habías llegado después de estos días juntos, a veces era amable otras un completo cabrón, no podías entender cómo funcionaba su cerebro. Pero por una vez te había dado un buen consejo aunque al final lo hubiese arruinado. Te limpiaste las lágrimas por última vez y te volviste a acostar en la cama, para dormir de una vez por todas.

Era un sueño bonito y algo recurrente en esos días de enfermedad, Kaneki venía a tu cuarto y miraba ofuscado a Ayato, luego dirigía su mirada gris hacía ti, se sentaba en el lado de la cama en el que no estaba Ayato y se inclinaba sobre ti y se quedaba mirándote con unos centímetros de separación, luego con la ternura que usaba cuando estabais empezando a salir te besaba la frente, la nariz, una de tus mejillas, un suave beso en los labios, como si tuviera miedo de despertarte, entonces se incorporaba y cogía tu mano, finalmente la besaba y podías ver su silueta recortada contra el cielo nocturno y delineada por la dulce luz de la luna, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello blanco brillante. Pero cuando despertabas no estaba, obviamente, después de todo era solo un simple sueño, un inocente y dulce sueño que te encantaba pero que te hería tanto como él. A veces te preguntabas si era que lo amabas demasiado o eras algo masoquista.

Lo que no sabías era que ese dulce e ingenuo sueño era real, a Kaneki no le gustaba ver a Ayato al lado de tu cama, ocupando su lugar, debería ser él quién estuviera ahí para ti. No él. A veces odiaba Aogiri, por no permitirle estar contigo como desearía, a veces se odiaba a sí mismo por buscar calor en otros brazos, a veces odiaba a Ayato por ocupar su lugar junto a tu cama, a veces lo odiaba todo, pero no podía odiarte a ti, eras la única persona, humana o ghoul, que nunca podría odiar.

Se iba antes de que saliera el sol y volvía de madrugada, por alguna razón siempre que volvía estabas bañada por la luz de la luna. Tan delicada como una flor bañada de rocío. Eras bella.

Parecías hecha de porcelana, una muñeca de esas tan frágiles, pero de alguna manera eras más, mucho más. No solo era tu belleza, tu cuerpo o tu cara. No, era tu dulzura, tu amabilidad, tu coraje, tu personalidad, tu carácter, era todo.

Ahora, ahora que nadie miraba podía adorarte como siempre hubiera querido hacerlo, como no le fue permitido desde que entró en Aogiri, pero quería protegerte, no, no solo a ti, quería proteger a Touka, a Hinami, a Hide, a todos los de Anteiku. Por eso estaba bien para él de esa forma, incluso si solo podía hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando. Estaba bien para él, no te dañaría, no te heriría, no te rompería.

Pero él no se había parado a pensar si no te estaba haciendo daño ya, ¿Acaso no veía las huellas ardientes que tus lágrimas dejaban por toda tu cara? ¿Es que no vio tu expresión cuando escribieron eso en la pared? ¿Acaso lo llamaste cuando caías? ¿Le hablabas ya si quiera?

Eran cosas que no veía, o más bien eran cosas que no quería ver.

Te levantaste a la mañana siguiente viendo que como siempre habías sido un sueño, Ayato entraba por la puerta seguido de Sakura, era una ghoul de estatura media, pelo largo y negro, ojos avellana y piel tostada.

¡Agh! ¡Date prisa, no podemos tenerla esperando toda la mañana! – le gritaba Sakura a Ayato, este estaba ya acostumbrado después de un mes oyéndola día tras día tras día, aunque eso no significaba que no le molestase.

¡Ya me lo has dicho cuatro veces en cinco minutos que se tardan de la cocina aquí! ¡Cállate de una vez zorra médica! – le gritó el otro en respuesta.

¡Yo seré una zorra pero tú eres un idiota que no sabe cocinar! ¡¿Se puede saber cómo has tardado tanto en hacer un maldito desayuno y coger un par de pastillas?! – le gritó entrando por el umbral. – ¡Por Dios, no hay quién te aguante! ¡Con razón no consigues novia!

¡Y a ti qué te importa si tengo o no pareja! ¡Cotilla de mierda! – le dicho entrando después de ella a la habitación. Si había algo que echabas de menos eran las mañanas tranquilas o al menos las que no estaban gritándose insultos a la hora de desayunar. Ayato puso la bandeja del desayuno en tu regazo y sin mirarte te dijo. – Come, no tengo todo el día y luego soy yo quien tiene que limpiar tu mierda.

Sí… - contestaste sin un ápice de convicción empezando a comer rápido pero sin atragantarte. Sabías que estaba harto, realmente lo estaba, Sakura podía llegar a ser tremendamente cansina. No te hubiera extrañado si te hubiese confesado que estaba un poco loca en realidad.

¡Ayato, maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?! – empezó a decir, pero la paraste con tal de que no tener que presenciar otra vez una pelea entre esos dos, un hombro dislocado y un labio partido eran más que suficientes.

Tranquila Sakura, ya sabes cómo es Ayato. – interviniste a tiempo, últimamente habías ganado el don de la oportunidad. Él te miró por un segundo, quizás recordando lo que había pasado esa noche, le miraste y notaste que sus ojos se parecían un poco al cielo nocturno que veías cuando de niña, antes de viajar a Japón y perder a tus padres, en la montaña a la que fuisteis de excursión cuando estabas en primaria. Ayato también se había fijado en tus ojos por primera vez, eran transparentes y profundos, de un singular color [color de ojos].

Hacía un rato que Ayato se había llevado los platos del desayuno, Sakura se había quedado contigo un rato, os habíais hecho amigas, ya no era solo una relación médica-paciente, también podíais hablar de temas más personales… y problemáticos, como Kaneki.

Se lo contaste todo, desde que empezasteis a salir hasta ese mismo día. Sakura estuvo meditando un rato antes de manifestar su opinión.

Nee, [tu nombre], yo he llegado a una conclusión, no sé si te servirá pero me gustaría que la tuvieses en cuenta… – dijo al principio. – Si no te quieren como quieres que te quieran ¿Qué importa que te quieran? Después de todo tu tienes demasiadas heridas que no puedo curar, aquí. – te confesó señalando tu corazón. Y ciertamente tenía razón, necesitabas sanarlas por tu cuenta o encontrar a alguien que las curase en tu lugar, pero si ese alguien es el mismo que te las ha hecho ¿Qué podías hacer?

Eso era un sin vivir, ni él era feliz ni tú lo eras, ¿Cuándo le viste sonreír por última vez? Le habías dado todo, pero no había sido suficiente, él no era feliz y tú tampoco, entonces si ninguno era feliz ¿De qué servía que siguieran juntos? ¿Había alguna razón para no cortarlo todo de raíz? Sí, que lo amabas. Pero te dolía hacerlo, te dolía demasiado, era un dolor sordo que te carcomía por dentro, que se convertía en agujas y te hacía sangrar, que te hacía llorar y te mataba poco a poco por dentro. ¿Cómo podía algo tan precioso, tan tierno, tan dulce, haberse convertido en algo tan bizarro, tan retorcido, tan hiriente?

¿Se había cansado de ti? Obviamente sí, si no nada de esto estaría pasando, tú no te estarías sintiendo tan lamentable, tan digna de lástima. ¡Él no estaría engañándote, joder! Quizás era hora ya de hacerlo lo que más te iba a doler, quizás deberías cortarlo todo de raíz por fin y buscar la salvación en otros brazos.

Quizás… era hora de olvidar a Kaneki.

Las lágrimas afloraron y Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarte y dejar que te desahogases, gritaste, pataleaste y lloraste tanto y tan fuerte como te lo pedía el corazón, Ayato, quien estaba escuchando desde el amplio alfeizar miró al solitario firmamento mientras lo sacabas todo de tú pecho. Y sintió rabia, impotencia y furia, hacía Parche por hacerte llorar, no era como si te quisiera o algo… a quién pretendía engañar, te había acabado tomando más cariño del que estaba dispuesto a admitir y no le gustaba oírte llorar, no te lo merecías.

Había llegado la noche y Ayato fue a tu cuarto a traer las medicinas, se sentó en el borde de la cama y te tendió la pastilla correspondiente, con los ojos hinchados te la tomaste. Y el proceso se repitió en silencio hasta que te tragaste la última pastilla.

Hey Ayato. – llamaste susurrante, después de todo estabas más bien ronca. – ¿Te puedo pedir un solo favor? – preguntaste abrazando tus rodillas, asintió con la cabeza y te miró interesado, realmente quería quitarse la espina de la impotencia que se le clavaba inclemente y le molestaba de sobremanera. – Abrázame. – tu petición le descolocó y le hizo sonrojar.

¿Por qué? – preguntó saliendo un poco del shock.

Por favor, – pediste mirándole, veía la luz anaranjada de la lámpara de noche reflejarse en tus ojos [color de ojos], dándoles una luz anaranjada y cálida, realmente empezabas a convertirte en una debilidad, una que, aunque no podía entender por qué, no le molestaba. – abrázame. – suspiró y abrió los brazos esperando para recibirte, en realidad pensaste que no iba a aceptar de ninguna de las maneras, pero fue una grata sorpresa comprobar que sí había atendido a esa petición.

Te abrazaste a él con fuerza, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, olía a invierno, uno de tus aromas favoritos, y a café, quizás hasta un poco a chocolate, o igual era tu olor mezclado con el suyo, que te creaba esa sensación. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo o eso os pareció, finalmente os separasteis y te decidiste a hacerle un favor algún día a cambio. ¿Era eso que habías sentido lo que sentía Kaneki cuando abrazaba a otra mujer? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Le diste las gracias y te echaste a dormir, como siempre él apagó la lámpara, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó los brazos en la cama, usándolos como almohada, se durmió a tu lado. Y tú por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no soñaste con Kaneki, sino que recordaste el calor y la seguridad que te había transmitido Ayato con su abrazo.

Esa noche Kaneki no te visitó cuando volvió a vuestro ático.


	5. Una palabra amarga

Bien, aclaraciones: De alguna manera extraña has conseguido hacer maravillas con el café y la carne, no me preguntes cómo, yo tampoco lo sé.

Sorprendente Ayato ha tomado la ventaja sobre Kaneki, debo decir que no me esperaba tanta diferencia de puntuación.

El aceite de café existe, si os parezco rara por no saberlo lo siento, no sabía hasta que he investigado un poco. No sé si es comestible o no, en esta historia sí lo es.

La salsa de café también existe.

Te había costado convencer a Sakura, pero lo habías conseguido, así como tan bien que Kaneki te trajera lo necesario para conseguir hacer el aceite. Sí, de alguna manera habías conseguido crear un montón de cosas para no tener que cocinar la carne a la piedra o a la plancha, y disimular el mal sabor que tenían para los ghouls el resto de alimentos. Incluso habías ido a clases de cocina avanzada, no había sido fácil compaginarlo con la universidad pero lo habías logrado, además de acabar siendo matrícula de honor al terminar.

Ibas a aprovechar que Ayato se pasaría para ver cómo estabas con Sakura, para ese momento estabas segura de tenerlo todo listo. Era tu forma de agradecerles que hubiesen cuidado de ti todo ese tiempo, después de todo la lo tenías todo listo para marcharte. Una paz tranquila te envolvía, era como un bálsamo, una promesa de un nuevo y brillante mañana. Hacía mucho que no te habías sentido así, y eso se reflejó en tu comida.

¡[Nombre], ¿Dónde estás?! – oíste gritar a Sakura.

En la cocina, id al comedor, estaré allí en un momento. – le respondiste en el mismo tono.

¡Vale! – te respondió con una voz que reflejaba entusiasmo y quizás un poco de ansiedad por saber que sorpresa ibas a darles. Sonreíste para ti, hasta que viste el plato extra que habías hecho, lo envolviste con film transparente y lo dejaste en la cocina.

Ahora tenías que poner tu mejor cara para saludar a tus amigos y así poder disfrutar de una última cena con sabor a café.

Si había algo que no se esperaban era verte aparecer con unos platos con comida de verdad, y con eso se referían a cocinada. Seguramente nunca se habían parado a saborear la carne humana pero, con esa presentación, lo reconsideraron.

Ahora traigo la salsa, por favor empezad sin mí. – pediste de forma educada, Ayato estaba demasiado ocupado decidiendo lo delicioso que era el plato que habías puesto en frente suya como para molestarte por tratarlos con tanta educación, Sakura por el contrario probó la carne un poco indecisa. Prácticamente tenía una cara agria cuando comió el primer pedazo, aunque después de masticarlo un poco abrió los ojos como platos.

Delicioso. – fue lo que dijo cuando se hubo tragado el pedazo de carne.

Me alegro. – respondiste con una sonrisa orgullosa al volver de la cocina con tu plato en una mano y la salsa de café en la otra. – ¿Lo has probado Ayato?

Tsk, que no se te suban los humos por un cumplido estúpido. – dijo de mala gana mientras cortaba un pedazo y se lo metía en la boca rápido, aunque pudiste ver como se paraba en seco y parpadeaba un par de veces. – Está… bueno. – aunque a regañadientes lo había dicho, con eso te contentabas.

¡Qué bien! – le respondiste echándote un poco de salsa en el plato y comiendo tú también. – ¿No queréis probar la salsa de café? – preguntaste confusa de que se lo tomasen tal cual.

Sakura algo indecisa se echó en su plato y probó un trozo con salsa igual que había probado el filete al principio.

Oye ¿Haces magia o algo? – te preguntó mirándote muy interesada.

No… ¿Por qué? – preguntaste sorprendida, aunque a Ayato esto no le hubiese extrañado en absoluto.

Bueno, que podrás imaginarte que nunca hemos comido algo así, más porque no podemos que por otra cosa, ¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para hacerlo así con los pocos ingredientes que tienes? – te aclaró, la verdad era que tenía razón, pero la necesidad es la madre de todas las ciencias.

Bueno, la verdad es que he tomado varios cursos de cocina a lo largo de mi vida y para ser sincera, este no es uno de los platos de los que más orgullosa estoy. Está casi duro, no tenía suficiente aceite de café así que no he podido hacerlo como quería, y sobre la salsa de café… bueno, se ha quedado fría y el filete está templado, cuando lo mejor es comerlo todo caliente. Lo siento, pero por suerte el helado de café si me ha quedado bastante bien. – te disculpaste y les diste las buenas nuevas rápidamente, en esas cosas eras una auténtica perfeccionista. Ayato y Sakura es habían quedado helados ¿Que ese no era uno de tus mejores platos? ¿Era una broma?

Se miraron y al momento apartaron la mirada, enfadados de haber coincidido en algo y haciéndote reír en el proceso, parecían hermanos. Te preguntaste si Ayato y Touka hubieran sido también así si siguiesen juntos, como deberían estar, y no separados, para el pesar de las dos.

Al terminar el plato principal, te los llevaste a la cocina y volviste a la mesa con el helado de café. La verdad era que tus opciones eran muy limitadas cuando se trataba de cocinar para un ghoul, o varios en este caso.

Meow. – se oyó un suave maullido por la cocina la vez que ponías los platos con helado. Un gatito negro con los ojos verdes salió de las sombras y fue a restregarse en tus piernas. Sonreíste, te sentaste y lo pusiste en tu regazo, con una mano lo acariciabas y con la otra comías, el minino ronroneo de felicidad.

¿Tienes gato? – dijo Sakura preguntando lo obvio, lo cual no dejó pasar Ayato.

No, tiene perro. – dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho logrado que la otra lo mirase de forma hostil. Reíste algo nerviosa, el buen ambiente que había dejado la comida, ¿Por qué tenían que arruinarlo siempre?

Digamos que me lo encontré en la ventana. – dijiste siendo casi sincera, te lo habías encontrado en el alfeizar de la ventana recién despertada, pensabas volver a la cama y el gato te siguió, se acurrucó contigo bajo las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo. Cuando despertaste seguía allí, por lo que decidiste quedártelo, además Kaneki no te había dicho nada… o eso pensabas, después de todo no lo habías visto en días. Lo único que sabías era que la comida que hacías por la noche ya no estaba a la mañana siguiente.

Heee, ¡Qué lindo es! – exclamó la morena intentando tocarlo, el gato saltó a la mesa y fue hacia Ayato, se frotó contra su mano esperando alguna caricia. Mientras Sakura lloriqueaba por el rechazo del felino.

Parece que le gustas Ayato. – dijiste casualmente ignorando a Sakura, estabas acostumbrada a esas alturas a sus pequeñas pataletas.

¿Y? – respondió sin mirarte y acariciando al tu mascota con desinterés.

Ayato, podrías quedártelo por un tiempo, es que estaba pensando en pintar la pared del salón y no quiero que por error meta las patas en la pintura y ponga toda la casa perdida. – le pediste, no querías que se quedase solo ahora que te ibas a ir y si había elegido a Ayato entonces no había problemas en que se quedase con él a partir de ahora. – Por favor.

Aunque tenías pensado que si por alguna casualidad te encontrabas a Ayato después de irte le pedirías que te lo devolviera, aunque eso era la libélula vaga de una vaga ilusión. Una posibilidad entre millones, pero aún así valía la pena creer en esa vaga libélula que pertenecía a tu vaga ilusión.

Supongo que no tengo remedio, con Parche se moriría de hambre, pero te juro que como me cause el más mínimo problema lo hecho a la calle. – te amenazó intentando ocultar su buen corazón, después de todo tu gato tenía buen olfato para las personas. – ¿Y cómo se llama? – te preguntó. Era extraño, él, haciendo favores, eso no era extraño era inaudito. Pero, eras tú, contigo cerca no pasaban más que cosas raras.

Se llama Hypnos, como el dios del sueño. – le respondiste mirando con una tranquila sonrisa al gato, melancólicamente se lo explicaste. – Después de todo vino a mí en sueños.

Eras ridículamente romántica, o eso pensaba Ayato, con que en sueños. Era un buen nombre aunque no tenía ni idea de donde lo habías sacado, pero era bonito. Se le dijo una sonrisa insolente en la cara, tan típica suya, eso solo hizo aumentar la tuya y finalmente te terminaste el helado casi derretido.

Había pasado un rato desde que Ayato y Sakura se habían ido, ahora que tampoco estaba Hypnos el piso se sentía más vacio que nunca, pero para no pensar en ello simplemente escribiste una nota y la dejaste junto al plato de comida para Kaneki. Luego te diste una buena ducha, te cambiaste y te pusiste la ropa más resistente, cómoda y abrigada que tenías justo antes de salir por la puerta por última vez. Pero no sin antes murmurar:

Hey, si me quieres búscame, encuéntrame y demuéstrame que vale la pena volver. – le dijiste al silencio, como queriendo que el eco de tus palabras alcanzara a Ken. – Adiós, es una palabra que sabe amarga ¿No crees? – y finalmente cerraste la puerta, te pusiste la capucha y seguiste la ruta que habías planeado para escapar de ese infierno.

Cuando Kaneki llegó a casa, cansado y hambriento, fue a la cocina y cogió el plato con la cena y la salsera, las llevó a la mesa y volvió para apagar la luz de la cocina. Fue entonces cuando vio tu nota.

"_Dices que me quieres, dices que te importo, ¿Entonces por qué nunca estás ahí?"_

Se había quitado el apetito en cuestión de segundos, te buscó por toda la casa incluso buscó a tu gato, pero no estabais, ni tú ni él.

Y por primera vez sintió todo el peso de la soledad sobre si, todo el peso de sus errores, y por una vez, sintió lo que tú habías estado sintiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo.


	6. Los ojos del mar en tormenta

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y gracias especialmente a RizeForever, tus reviews consiguen sacarme una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que hay gente a la que realmente le gusta mi historia.

Espero que no queráis matarme por esto pero aquí vienen los Oc, personalmente adoro a Toru.

Aisha está bastante loca pero eso está a la orden del día aquí, así que se lo perdonamos.

He aquí el link de la canción del final, por si alguien quiere escucharla: watch?v=um6hxnIO2OE

Es la nana del dragón que aparece en la película de escaflowne, particularmente me gusta más la versión de Sora que la de las gatas.

Lo siento, no pude imaginarme a otro modelo en ese momento, aunque de todas formas solo lo menciono.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que te habías escapado de la base de Aogiri. Habías hecho el examen de ingreso a una universidad cualquiera y te habías metido en la carrera de traductores, y ahora te enfrentabas a una de las peores situaciones en las que se podía encontrar una joven de 20 años que no tiene apoyo financiero alguno… Necesitabas un trabajo.

Muy a tu pesar, y sabiendo que te ibas a arrepentir de ello, cogiste el teléfono y llamaste a Aisha, una muchacha india que estaba en tu clase en la universidad, os habíais hecho amigas cuando entraste. Era una chica la mar de simpática, cariñosa y adorable, aunque estaba un poco loca… bueno eso no era importante, al menos no después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que atraías a los locos y a los problemas. Triste y, de alguna manera retorcida, divertido. Después de todo el aburrimiento era una de las cosas que más odiabas.

_¿Sí?_ – oíste que decían a través del teléfono.

Soy yo. – dijiste a modo de respuesta en un tono que denotaba resignación. – Creo que voy a aceptar tu oferta de trabajo.

_¡¿En serio?!_ – la oíste exclamar desde el otro lado de la línea, te alejaste el aparato de la oreja para que no te dejara sorda. A decir verdad no habías aceptado a la primera porque sabías que la chica quería buscarte pareja, pero después de Kaneki… probablemente no volverías a meterte en una relación seria en mucho, mucho tiempo si es que volvías a hacerlo. – _¡Ya verás! Te encantará, es un niño bastante distante y suele pasar tiempo solo ¡Hasta se hace su propia cena!_

Entonces ¿Para qué necesita una cuidadora? – preguntaste extrañada por ello, la verdad es que Ai, como la llamaban algunos de tus compañeros para acortar el nombre, te había ofrecido ese puesto porque sabía que estabas buscando trabajo y ella tenía un nuevo empleo en el restaurante de su novio.

_¡Y yo que sé! Además qué más da, pagan bien, el niño no molesta y tienes bastantes días libres._ – te respondió antes de darte la dirección y el teléfono del hermano mayor del crio en cuestión, tu jefe a partir de ahora, Kaito Castilglioni. Un chico mitad japonés y mitad italiano de buen talante que trabajaba como fotógrafo a nivel nacional y se encargaba de su pequeño hermano él solo. Adorable, o eso pensarían la mayoría de las chicas, tú en cambio solo podías sentir lástima del pequeño.

Te paraste delante de la puerta del apartamento y llamaste al timbre, un muchacho de rasgos occidentales te abrió. Oh, como echabas de menos los rasgos de occidente, no era que los asiáticos te desagradaran, todo lo contrario en realidad, pero se te hacía nostálgico ver esas facciones.

Tenía los ojos grises del mar en tormenta, el pelo dorado de la arena de la costa, el cual caía hasta la altura de la cintura, y la piel clara. Era definitivamente occidental, a juzgar por el apellido, probablemente italiano, y para qué negarlo, era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto.

Ah, ¿Es usted Kaito Castilglioni? – preguntaste educadamente sin querer crear una mala primera impresión en tu nuevo jefe. – Soy [Nombre] [Apellido], Aisha me ha dicho que busca una cuidadora para su hermano. – quizás un poco directa pero franca en todo momento.

Sí, entonces tú eres la amiga de Agha-san, me alegro de que estés aquí. – te dijo con una amable sonrisa, parecía un hombre realmente dulce y tranquilo. Te hizo pasar a la entrada y viste el equipo del rubio, parecía listo para irse en ese mismo instante. – Siento tener que pedirte esto pero, ¿Puedes empezar ahora mismo? Es que tengo que irme a una sesión con Ryota y me matará si llego tarde. – te explicó, no tenías problema alguno con empezar ahora pero te sorprendiste con el modelo en cuestión.

¡¿Ryota Kise?! – exclamaste sin poder evitarlo, era uno de los mejores modelos de Japón y se rumoreaba que iba a dar el salto a lo internacional.

Sí… - aunque el chico no parecía muy cómodo por tu repentina muestra de interés.

Entonces debe de ser un gran fotógrafo. – dijiste con una brillante sonrisa, él se quedó un poco descuadrado, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, más bien alagaban a sus modelos pero no a sus fotos o a él, al menos no de corazón. Al contrario que tú ahora mismo.

Gracias. – te dijo, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, no entendías por qué pero te parecía realmente tierno, y en honor a la verdad lo era. Entonces miró su reloj de pulsera y se le abrieron los ojos de golpe. – ¡Agh, mira la hora que es ya! ¡Nos vemos, tiene la cena en el frigorífico, no te molestara ya que tiene tarea, siéntete libre de curiosear por tu cuenta, siento no poder enseñarte la casa! ¡Toru, me voy, no molestes a tu nueva cuidadora! ¡Adiós! – te dijo cogiendo el equipo a toda prisa y saliendo a toda velocidad por la puerta.

Vaya, eso había sido… ¿sorprendente? ¿rápido? Lo más seguro era que ambas cosas. Te quitaste las bailarinas negras y te pusiste las zapatillas que había en la entrada, por la talla te imaginaste que eran de Kaito, te quedaban bastante grandes, lo mejor sería ir descalza. Sin ruido seguiste el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo, era la cocina-comedor y la puerta a la derecha de la entrada era el baño. Saliste y abriste la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la de la cocina, el armario donde estaban los artículos de limpieza, escoba, fregona y demás. La puerta en frente de lo que habías decidido llamarle el cuarto de los trastos daba al salón, un salón al estilo italiano podrías decir, una mesa baja con varios sofás alrededor, uno de lado y otro frente a una televisión de pantalla plana. En el techo había una especie de araña de cristal moderna, tenía unas cinco bombillas, aunque esto era un detalle sin importancia, a la derecha de la televisión estaba un equipo de música y unos estuches para películas, limpio y ordenado. Todo lo contrario se podía ver en el lado izquierdo, donde consolas y varios discos de juegos estaban esparcidos sin orden ni concierto, casi pondrías la mano en el fuego por apostar que ese último era el lado del hermano pequeño.

Oe, ¿Quieres tú? – te preguntó una voz desde detrás de ti, te volviste al oír la voz a medio camino entre la aguda de un niño y la grave de un hombre, tendría entre 13 y 14 años, era alto para su edad pero seguía siendo más bajo que tú, tenía los ojos del color miel del topacio, el pelo como la noche más oscura y la piel clara, al contrario que su hermano en el sí se notaba la mezcla de sangres. Tenía los ojos solos y tristes, parecía un animal asustado, preparado para morderte y salir huyendo si hacías un movimiento incorrecto.

Soy [Nombre] [Apellido], tu nueva cuidadora. – le dijiste igual que se lo dijiste a su hermano, con una cara seria y las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera de color [color favorito] que llevabas.

Ya veo. – te dijo, secretamente aliviado de que no intentaras lo mismo que Aisha la primera vez que lo vio, ese abrazo casi le había partido en dos. – Soy Toru Castilglioni. – y con las mismas se fue al comedor a seguir con su tarea, estaba empezando a estresarse con literatura, cuanto antes la terminara mejor para él, podría ponerse a jugar con sus videojuegos.

Te habías quedado un poco sorprendida por el frío recibimiento del adolescente, pero en fin, qué se le iba a hacer, si la relación no mejoraba con el tiempo tenías el consuelo de pensar que no podías caerle bien a todo el mundo, o no todo lo bien que quisieras. Seguiste explorando la casa hasta que tuviste hambre, bajaste a la cocina para encontrarte a un Toru golpeándose rítmicamente con la mesa sin intenciones de parar por su cuenta. Parpadeaste un par de veces preguntándote cómo demonios te las ingeniabas para acabar cuidando de un crio con tendencias autodestructivas, por culpa de una amiga loca. Nunca te pudo parecer más cierto el dicho "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan." Los locos se entienden entre sí, y obviamente tenías que estar como una regadera para atraer a tantos locos.

Acabaste encogiéndote de hombros y abriendo el frigorífico… nada, excepto un paquete de papel con algo dentro de dudosa procedencia… y la curiosidad mató al gato. Lo abriste y ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡Órganos, con casi toda seguridad, humanos! Genial, habías conseguido escapar de un nido de ghoul para meterte de cabeza en otro.

Toru. – llamaste, el niño dejó su "entretenida" actividad de darse golpes contra la mesa para fijarse en ti y luego en el paquete abierto, el pobre se quedó más pálido que un muerto, después miró el paquete tragando grueso y luego a ti otra vez, este proceso se repitió un par de veces. Levantaste una ceja y antes de que pudiera reaccionar hablaste otra vez. – ¿Quieres que te lo cocine? Aunque tendría que ir a mi casa a por aceite de café y no te puedo dejar solo… – estas últimas palabras las murmuraste más para ti que para él niño, bueno adolescente.

¿No vas a… a llamar al CCG? – preguntó confuso.

¿Y que monten un espectáculo, me interroguen, me manden con un psicólogo, si no a un psiquiatra y tener que buscarme otro empleo para que la casera no me deje de patitas en la calle? – preguntaste con una ceja levantada. – No gracias.

Estás loca. – manifestó el moreno mirándote asustado por la tranquilidad con la que te lo tomabas.

Completamente Toru, completamente. – le respondiste con una sonrisa insolente, aprendida de Ayato. – Ahora ponte los zapatos y coge el abrigo, vamos a mi casa a por lo que necesito para cocinar esto. – el niño aún incrédulo se movió como un robot. Solo se dio cuenta de todo cuando ya estabais en la calle rumbo a tu modesto piso.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, con el muchacho intentando analizarte mientras tú pensabas qué podrías hacerle de cenar, al final terminaste por dejar de complicarte, se lo harías frito, en cuanto a ti tenías ganas de pescado. Nunca pensaste que lo dirías pero echabas de menos el pescado, mucho de menos.

Cuando volvisteis a la casa del menor su hermano acababa de volver, en esos momentos te alegrabas de haberle dejado una nota.

Onii-chan, está loca. – dijo señalándote con el pulgar.

Oye, eso es de mala educación Toru. – le regañaste, no te gustaba que te faltasen al respeto, como a todo el mundo, y más si era un crio de 13 años quien lo hacía.

¿Por qué está loca? – preguntó su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa por la discusión.

Sabe que somos ghouls pero no ha llamado a la CCG, sino que me ha preguntado cómo quiero la carne. – dijo el chico, el de por si débil color de la cara de su hermano se fue por completo al mirarte, su Kagune se desplegó y te encontraste con varios brazos rojos apuntándote al cuello desde todas las direcciones.

Oye, he vivido en Aogiri durante un año con el infiel de mi ex-novio, me han torturado, he soportado que me engañe y que me humillen, he estado sola más horas de las que puedo contar, me ha atacado un callejero, he estado al borde de la muerte más de una vez, conseguí escapar de todo eso y he acabado siendo canguro de tu hermano gracias a la loca de Aisha. – le resumiste de mal humor. – No vengas ahora a decirme que me vas a matar con tu Kagune por querer cocinarle algo a tu hermano. – que ambos hermanos estaban sorprendidos era decir poco, muy poco.- . Pero tú necesitabas sacarlo, confesárselo a alguien, daba igual quién. Ya estabas harta de cargas pesadas, querías aligerarla y extender las alas. Llegados a ese punto, te debe lo mismo que fuera un ghoul o un humano, solo querías sacarlo. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hacer la cena. – te agachaste y con cuidado evitaste los tentáculos del Kagune. Después de pasar a Kaito, te metiste en la cocina y empezaste a trabajar.

- ¿Qué te dije? – le dijo el niño a su hermano, que ya tenía los ojos grises otra vez.

- Sí, pero, creo que será divertido tenerla aquí. – le confesó el mayor a su pequeño hermano.

- ¡¿Ha?! – preguntó el único que se podía considerar cuerdo a si mismo en la casa en ese momento, suspiró con cansancio y fue a la cocina, atraído por el delicioso olor a comida que salía de allí, al igual que su hermano.

Te sentías bien, como te hubieses quitado una carga de encima. Estabas feliz, tanto que empezaste a cantar. Mientras cocinabas y los otros dos se sentaban en la mesa, aunque no os dierais cuenta, Toru pensó que seguramente era así como era en las familias de verdad. El niño preguntaba a su padre las cosas que no entendía y este, a pesar del cansancio, le ayudaba en todo lo que podía mientras la madre cocinaba algo delicioso para todos.

Quizás si te habías dado cuenta y por eso tarareabas esa canción, una nana antigua que habías escuchado en algún lugar. Era una canción dulce y sonora, auguraba esperanza, fuerza y sueños.

_En la oscuridad, el dragón despierta,_

_El dragón despierta para un corazón dormido por el frío, que el dragón lleva,_

_Contigo a mi lado, el dragón duerme,_

_En las alas del dragón, tus deseos se harán realidad,_

_Lalalala… lalalala_

_Tus deseos pueden traer a la luz un futuro destructivo,_

_Lalalala… lalalala_

_Puedes traer salvación,_

_En la oscuridad, el dragón despierta,_

_El dragón despierta para un corazón dormido por el frío, que el dragón lleva._


	7. La guía de Hypnos

Bien, hola a tod s de nuevo, no estoy muerta si os lo preguntabais. Pero casi, he tenido los finales esta semana y tengo todavía unos la semana que viene y estoy sacando tiempo de mis horas de sueño y mis descansos. No os prometo una rápida actualización después de esto, necesito unos días de descanso.

Macbeth, la idea me la dio nº6 y Shion.

No tengo facebook, pero tengo twiter, los que lo queráis decídmelo por mensaje o por un review, me encantaría contactar con algunos de vosotros.

Había pasado un mes o así desde que empezaste a cuidar a Toru, prácticamente vivías en su casa, todas las tardes sin excepción ibas después de ir al gimnasio y les cocinabas lo que fuera que tuviesen en el frigo. Lástima que no pudiesen comer todo tipo de comida, te habría encantado hacer unos riñones al jerez. En tu opinión ese era el gran problema de los ghouls, que no podían comer otra cosa que no fuera carne de Homo sapiens, y aunque se esforzasen en hacerles creer a los demás que eran monstruos, no lo eran. Eran "humanos". Realmente te recordaba mucho al monologo de Shylock, del mercader de Venecia.

Además, ¿No hacían los humanos lo mismo? ¿Cuál era la diferencia, que los animales no podían hablar? Porque si nos poníamos así incluso las plantas eran seres vivos. Desde luego, cómo de hipócritas podían llegar a ser lo humanos.

Suspiraste, y Toru entró en la cocina de pronto.

Oe, hay… hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – dijo el muchacho moreno, se rascaba la nuca y estaba sonrojado, no sería… "Alto [nombre], no saques conclusiones precipitadas, tanta carne me está afectando. Hoy pescado y ensalada."

¿Qué es? – preguntaste poniendo el lápiz de separador del libro, el italiano podía esperar un poco, y te volviste hacía él con una cara de curiosidad, rezando para que no se te notaran los nervios.

¿Puedes venir? – preguntó tendiéndote un folleto, en él se leía en grandes letras las palabras "Obra escolar: Macbeth" te sorprendiste enormemente, ¿Tal tragedia hecha por niños? Bueno, no tan niños, pero aún así… – Estoy seguro de que mi hermano tiene trabajo y me gustaría tener a alguien conocido entre el público, además…

Además. – le invitaste a seguir, curiosa por tal petición.

Así podré presentarles a alguien de mi familia… - dijo por lo bajito, te sonrojaste y lo miraste con cara dulce. – Solo-solo es que no tengo a nadie más a quién pedírselo y-y tú me… me agradas. – terminó con un gran sonrojo y susurrando. Podría decir lo que quisiera pero ese niño era un sol.

Toru, – llamaste suavemente, aplastando el folleto de la obra contra el pecho. De repente levantó la cabeza. – Iré encantada. – el pequeño no pudo evitar que le brillaran los ojos de felicidad y se fue corriendo, casi podías adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro. Casi, sin notar, la que había en el tuyo.

Un flash, desde el lado, te giraste instintivamente y allí lo viste, el rubio hermano de ese pequeñajo, Kaito te acababa de echar una foto.

_Bella_. – dijo en su idioma, ese que sonaba tan dulce, tan suave, tan profundo, justo

como el país del que venía. Un recuerdo de tu profesora de español saltó a tu mente…

"¿Sabíais algo? Todas las lenguas se parecen a los países de los que provienen, por ejemplo, el inglés es complicado en varios sentidos pero simple en otros, ese país es así, complicado en un sentido y simple en otro. El español, tiene muchas ramificaciones, el de América central y del Sur, no tiene casi que ver con el de origen. Pero representa el carácter de la gente que lo habla, representa la cultura en la que te has criado, la entonación, los gestos, todo, es lenguaje y todo habla de ti y de tu hogar." Ciertamente, te hubiera gustado estar en Italia en ese momento. – Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. Era una sonrisa preciosa. – le dijo él con otra pacífica, tú te sonrojaste ante el comentario. ¿Te de verdad una sonrisa tan bonita como para querer fotografiarla? Era la primera persona que te decía algo así, se te aceleró el corazón y no conseguiste armar una respuesta rápida. – Ese niño te ha pedido que vayas a su obra ¿verdad?

¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Digo no! Yo… - perfecto te acababas de hacer un soberano lío tú solita y sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué le ibas a decir ahora? ¿"Toru prefiere no molestarte con su obra ya que nunca puedes ir y me lo ha pedido a mí para ahorrarse un decepción"? Eso sería hacerlo todo todavía peor.

Por favor grábalo y luego me lo enseñas. Yo veré si puedo prepararle una sorpresa, pero… creo que necesito algunas clases de cocina. – comentó algo avergonzado por no saber cocinar nada. Puede que fuese culpa tuya, después de todo los habías mal acostumbrado.

Me encantaría. – contestaste a la dulce e indirecta invitación a pasar más tiempo con él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar algo lejano de tu mundo de tranquilidad se encontraban dos ghouls que te buscaban como unos locos.

Sí, Ayato y Kaneki parecían locos, Kaneki había desarrollado un gusto especial por los pájaros y tenía varios en jaulas doradas, en perchas, sobre los muebles y cada semana que pasaba sin encontrarte sacaba a uno y lo dejaba en libertad. A pesar de que sabía que probablemente se lo comieran los gatos al día siguiente, porque esa era su manera de consumirse, simbolizando tu partida, un ave que extiende sus alas y sale de su jaula.

Hoy era el día, jueves, el mismo que tú te fuiste y el mismo día que te llevaste contigo su corazón, sus recuerdos y su alma.

Nee, [Nombre], me enseñaste muchas cosas, cómo disfrutar una buena comida, cómo se siente amar de verdad, me has enseñado un montón de cosas importantes pero. – se paró mientras cogía la jaula y la ponía frente a la ventana abierta. – No me enseñaste la más importante, - abrió la jaula y el pájaro salió volando sin perder tiempo. – No me enseñaste a vivir sin ti.

Una vez realizado el ritual de costumbre, fue a la habitación donde dormiste por última vez. Era la más luminosa, la había mantenido limpia, había cambiado las cortinas opacas por unas blancas muy blancas, casi transparentes. Por el ventanal que daba al balcón, entraba una luz dulce, cálida, y pálida, con un toque anaranjado que envolvía la habitación entera en colores crema, blancos y suaves azules casi invisibles, el armario de madera vieja con la puerta medio rota… todo eran viejos recuerdos. Casi podía ver tu figura sentada en la cama, una rodilla en la que apoyabas la barbilla, la otra pierna estirada, los brazos abrazando la rodilla en la que te apoyabas.

Por otro lado Ayato, cuidaba con verdadero mimo a tu minino, incluso le había conseguido un cascabel. Era la rutina, salir, buscar, volver con las manos vacías.

No me mires con esa cara, Hypnos. Hoy tampoco. – se sentía de alguna manera conectado a ti a través del nombre del gato. Un maullido. – Lo sé, lo sé, ahora te doy de comer.

Ese gato se había convertido en lo más cercano a un compañero de piso, incluso le dejaba dormir con él, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Una cosa era cuidarte el gato por unos días y otra muy distinta era que abandonarás al pobre animal en brazos de un extraño.

Tendremos que sermonear bien a tu dueña luego. – sonrió cuando el gato se restregó contra su mano y después se puso a beber leche.

Era un buen gato, más que bueno. Nunca daba problemas, era cariñoso y bonito, se parecía a ti. Y eso le encantaba, se había dado por vencido en el asunto de olvidarte a ti y los sentimientos que tenía por ti. ¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estarías? ¿Estarías bien? ¿Estarías viva? Era una posibilidad escalofriante pero era una posibilidad. Mientras ese pequeño animalito negro y ojos verdes siguiera allí, se permitiría tener una esperanza, por pequeña que fuese, por remota, ridícula, incluso ilusoria, la atesoraría y soñaría con ella. Después de todo valía la pena soñar un poco de vez en cuando.

Hypnos, el desayuno. – llamó al gato los cascabeles sonaron cerca de la ventana, Ayato se extrañó un poco, no solía acercarse a ellas. – ¿Qué es ahora? – un maullido y pasó a través de la ventana para volver la cabeza hacia atrás. Otro maullido. – ¿Quieres que te siga? – los penetrantes ojos del gato le dieron respuesta. – Ni de coña, estoy a punto de salir. Ven y tómate tu desayuno, yo ya me he comido el mío. – le respondió como si pudiera entenderle, el otro bajó las orejas y le dedicó un bufido antes de saltar por la ventana. No otra vez, pensó Ayato, se escapaba por la ventana el único recuerdo viviente que tenía de ti. – Gato cabrón.

Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó por la ventana y siguió al gatito negro, parecía una pequeña sombra negra que podía ser divisada gracias a la blanca luz del sol invernal. Un sonido de cascabel que llegaba alto y claro a sus oídos, como si quisiera que incluso si no lo veía al fundirse con las sombras pudiera seguirle la pista. Hasta su dulce y ansiado sueño.

Tú.


End file.
